One night
by Voidzz
Summary: Brick spots Blossom at a High School party for the very first time and can't help wonder why she's there. Oneshot, loosely based off a real life experience.


**Not gonna stop, I bet I can't get down to them**

"Hey Brick, You rolling up or what bro?" , said Butch as he threw a pack of swishers carelessly my way. I take them without looking back at him, too busy staring at the pink haired girl across the room, _So pretty._

**That tender lovin' so lovin'**

"This party is pretty decent, wish there were more females though", Boomer said while taking a shot of Hennessy from the bottle, "Wait, isn't that Blossom? You think Bubbles is here too?" Getting up from the couch he looks around for the blonde sister, I could tell by his eyes that he wants to hook up with her.

**That tender lovin' so lovin'**

"Good luck with that Boomer, She's like a saint I doubt she's even had a drop of alcohol in her life", I tell him as I'm breaking down my weed.

"Awwe, Why you gotta be such a downer? Plus, if she's a saint I guess I'm gonna have to make her a sinner.",Boomer winked at us and left. _God that was so corny, hope he doesn't talk to her like that._

**Oh the rain, rain, the rain**

I look at butch,He's already done rolling up his blunt and is already lighting it up. I look back across the room as I'm finishing up my rolling. She's looking at me, we make eye contact. Suddenly embarrassed, she looks away I swear I saw her blush. I smile, _so she's interested too._

**Oh sunshine**

I lean back into the couch, it's just me and Butch passing the blunt to each other. The music's jamming really loud and I see girls grinding on guys on the dance floor._Might as well pop my bottle now before we get too high and forget. _I bless the bottle before opening it and I take a swig, it burns as it goes down my throat _I love that feeling._

**Can't love in nobody**

"Yo, I'm back and I brought Bubbles, She wanted to chill with us", Boomer announced and sat down on the couch next to us.

"What's up guys? Are you guys smoking?,Bubbles greeted as she sat next to Boomer.

"Yeah we are, you can hit it if you want to.",Butch told her and then passed the took it and took a few reached into his pocket and took out a bag then popped a yellow bar into his mouth."That's gonna have you gone bro, don't knock out.", Boomer warned him.

**They can't love nobody**

"I know what I'm doing, I'm not drinking either I'll be good.", Butch replied to him while lighting up the second blunt._Can't wait to see Butch knock out, I'm going to put it on my story._

"Is it okay if I call my sisters over? Buttercup wants to know if you guys have some 'bud' to sell to her.", asked Bubbles while on the phone with her sister."Sure, no problem, Brick has weed he can serve her." Butch said to her.I turn to see Blossom and Buttercup walking towards us.

**You really don't understand do you?**

"Yo Brick, I need a sack.", Buttercup slurred and seemed to be having a hard time walking simply waved at us awkwardly _Must be her first time partying, Never seen her with her sisters before, that's cute._"I got you." I handed her a bag and got my money.

"Blossom are you good? Want a shot from my bottle?", I handed her the bottle, "I don't mind sharing ya know."

"Sure, I can't drink a lot though, I'm kind of new to this.", she took a swig of the bottle, "I didn't know you smoked, Brick."

"Yeah, I've been smoking for a while now.", I said while taking a hit, "Want a hit?". She looks at it and hesitates for a moment before grabbing it from my hand.I stare at her,mesmerized by the sight of Blossom breaking the rules for the first time in my life._That's such a turn on, she looks so fine smoking._

**Fear nobody, Fear nobody**

"Mmmmm.."

I look over and see Bubbles straddling and making out with boomer._Way to go bro, Get some._ I mentally cheer him on."Uhmmm…", Blossom is speechless as she watches her 'innocent' sister sucking face with my brother.

"That give you any ideas, Bloss?" I can't help but smirk when I see her blush knowing full well that I got her thinking about us making out._Time to put on the charm, Boomer's outdoing me right now._

**I brought my shotty right up in the party**

"Aye, where's butch..and buttercup?", I asked out loud looking for them.

"Mmmm..oh them? I think Buttercup dragged him to a room upstairs, Lucky bastard.", Boomer replied while he was undoubtedly trying to leave marks on Bubbles's neck.

"I think we should go somewhere more private.", I told blossom as I held her hand leading the the look on her face,"Don't worry, no funny business unless you ask."_Oh I'm gonna have you begging by the end of tonight, Girl._

**No bodyguard, Just see the squad and me**

Walking down the long hallway, avoiding the drunk teens who are too turnt. I open a door and we both get an eyeful of Buttercup riding Butch on the bed._This sooo going on my story_, I take a quick picture and close the door.I almost burst out laughing as I'm uploading it on my story.

"Did you seriously just do that?", Blossom tries to scold me,"That's a total invasion of privacy!"

"If they wanted privacy the would've locked the door.", I tell her while containing my laughter,"They're gonna be so pissed in the morning." We continue towards the last room at the end of the we're inside, I see a guy passed out on the floor and immediately frown.

"What a douchebag, He's using up a perfectly good room to sleep in.", I complain to no one as I drag him out to the hallway.I take the bottle he has in his hand,_ Hey it's not he's going to be drinking it tonight._Walking back to the room, I take a deep breath as I mentally molest those dancer legs._I love it when she wears skirts._

**What's in my pockets? I brought Ben franklin with me**

"So, what brought you to this party? I don't see you as that type.", I break the ice

"...I found out that my boyfriend was cheating on me, with Princess no less.", Blossom started," I thought that coming here with my sisters and unwinding would help me forget him..". She stared at the bottle in her hand and took another swig. Lips smacking as she indulges in the burning sensation._I could help you forget that other guy._

"I'm not one to judge, but he's an asshole and a dumbass.", She looks up at me as I continue, "He just missed out on a beautiful girl for a ratchet bitch".Another shot to calm down my warm face._I'm getting kind of brave now, keep it cool._ How could I? I'm all alone with Blossom, on top of a bed and we're more than a little tipsy.

"Aww, You're so sweet brick.", She said as she hugged me,"I know that what I'm about to say is really selfish but please.." Blossom got up and straddled my hips. I was on the bottom, at her mercy.

"Make me forget about him..I need you."

**Oh the rain the rain the rain, oh sunshine**

I stare at her pink orbs, completely smitten by them, I know that she's thinks I'm doing this to help her seek comfort. But I'm doing this for selfish reasons too, _Oh what the hell I've done worse things._ Pulling her towards me I lock lips and savor her taste for a moment _Strawberries and Hennessy..I like this._I push my tongue inside her mouth _I need more of her, I can't get enough. _I pull away for a second to catch my breath and get my senses 's panting and flustered face are almost enough to make me go crazy.

"Are you sure? I'm not gonna stop once I start", I warn her, She nods. I go back to exploring her mouth_ Shit,I'm popping a boner already, I can't believe I'm doing this. _Kissing, biting, and sucking on her neck to make sure I leave visible marks for all to see tomorrow. Once I hear her moaning and gasping, I get a sudden boost of confidence as my hand travels no resistance when I lift up her skirt, I pull her panties aside, A finger slides in easily _God damn, She's drenched, looks like I'm not the only eager one here._

"B-Brick..Don't stop, please.", She whispers into my ear,"I want you." I add another digit, her back arches towards me. She can't keep up with the rhythm of my fingers _huge ego boost right there._

**That money, I'm so in love with you**

I pull my fingers out leaving a trail of her juices on the bed _Sorry Mitch,I'll pay you back later,maybe. _She gets the cue and takes off her shirt painfully slow_.Fucking tease _I take off my shirt and jeans, throwing them across the room. Red in the face and biting her lip, She stares as I crawl towards her. I pin her down and take a nipple in my mouth, biting and sucking enjoying the sounds of pleasure that are filling up the room.I can't take it anymore I'm about to lose control.

"_**Turn around, ass towards me."**_, I command her, no protection but that's okay_ I'll just pull out before I bust._ She does as I say and I can't help but smirk as I get a nice full view of her the tip at the very entrance, with one hard thrust I go balls the bedsheets and shoving her face in the pillows to muffle her moans _I can die a happy man now._Losing count of how many times I've heard her say my name I feel her tighten up and clench down on me.

"Fuck, Blossom I'm gonna cum", I told her as I reach my limit. I pull out and bust on her ass while I see her squirting at the same turns around and pulls me into a lustful kiss,"Thank you Brick."

**Til' I die I'ma sing to you**

After cleaning up and getting dressed, we head out back to the party. We go through the walk of shame as people stare at us coming out from the room, mostly at Blossom's fresh hickies that are starting to form.

"Shit, where the hell have you guys been?-Oohhh, I see you guys were busy.", said Butch with a knowing smile

"Finally Blossom, we've been waiting for you we have to go now, The professor's been calling me non stop.", Buttercup said while holding an unconscious bubbles in one arm,"Help me carry her home." Blossom looked back at me and waved goodbye before leaving the party.

"What do you guys wanna do? It's already 3 A.M. we could stay or go home, your call Brick.",Boomer asked me.

"Let's stay for a little while longer", I told my brothers. I take out some more weed and begin rolling it up in a blunt. The memories of a redhead girl moaning and begging under my control still fresh on my mind.

**Cause I love you, I wanna be with you..**

A/N:I'm pretty undecided if I should keep making more oneshots based on events that have happened to me in real life. Hope you guys enjoyed this.


End file.
